


War Footage Collection

by distractionpie



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distractionpie/pseuds/distractionpie
Summary: Retrospective archiving of various fandom related videos I've made.





	1. Webster - Opera Cat




	2. LuzToye - Bad Things




	3. Webgott - Won't say it




	4. LuzToye - Keep On




	5. Webgott - Who would believe




	6. Webgott - Can you feel the love tonight




	7. George Luz - Mambo No 5




	8. Somebody to die for




	9. LuzToye - I like....




	10. Webgott - Humour/Crack Compliation




	11. Titantic Trailers (Webgott)

Two different cuts of the trailer I made for my Webgott fic [Titanic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197881).


	12. The Take - Concept & Final Trailers (Webgott)

The initial concept trailer for [The Take](url) made in the early outlining stages

The final cut trailer for [The Take](url) made during edits of the completed draft.


	13. Speirgott - I wanna be yours




	14. Webgott - What is this feeling




End file.
